


Gun Control

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve experiences identity theft; hey, it can happen (even to superheroes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Control

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Ellyr for A: The idea B: The Beta read C: She knows what else

Tony was pouring his third cup of coffee that morning when a grunt from across the room drew his attention. He turned to look at the kitchen table where Steve sat frowning at the laptop in front of him, disapproval written into every feature. 

"Is it plugged in?" Tony asked with amusement.

"Oh very funny," Steve answered not even looking up. "It's working fine for me. I'm looking at my credit card statement."

Tony took a sip of coffee as he crossed the room. He scalded is mouth a little, but, oh, the coffee was good. Sitting in the chair across from Steve, he rested his elbows on the table and held the mug close.

"Did you spend more on records than you thought?" Tony asked, thinking of the seemingly never ending supply of flat packages that arrived for Steve with disturbing regularity. Some people should not be allowed access to ebay, Tony laughed to himself, earning a sharp look from Steve. Ignoring it, Tony took another sip of the hot coffee.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "No Tony, not records. I bought a gun."

Tony sputtered, coffee spewing half way across the table.

"What?!" he choked.

Steve looked at him, expression blank.

"Sorry, Steve," Tony said sheepishly. "It's just that— I'm supportive of you wanting protection, certainly— but I'm a little…" Tony paused trying to think of what would cover his feelings. "Surprised," he finished, settling on understatement. 

Steve continued to look at him, and Tony just shook his head. "You are the last person I thought would buy a gun. You've been so against them, especially recently."

"Well," Steve replied, reaching over with a napkin to wipe up Tony's mess. "By 'I,' I mean 'my credit card' bought a gun. Several actually."

Tony blinked. "What?"

"Someone bought a small arsenal with my credit card," Steve explained. 

Tony stared at Steve and then slowly began to laugh. It started slow then built until he was resting his head on his hands and trying to regain some composure. 

Finally, Tony was able to look at Steve without dissolving into another laughing fit. "You're saying that some idiot used Captain America's credit card to buy guns?" He was laughing again before Steve could even answer. 

After a few more moments of mirth, Tony accessed the computer from where he sat.

"It's got to be Nick's idea of a prank or something," he mumbled, tracking the information down. Then, after several minutes lost in Extremis, he shook his head. 

"Nope, someone really did use your card, Steve." Tony chuckled before taking a gulp of coffee. "To buy guns." He stifled another laugh. "I really don't think I can think of anything funnier," he added, setting the coffee cup down. 

Steve tilted in his head in contemplation, and then looked over at Tony. "They could have used yours," he responded, completely deadpan as he leaned across the table and stole the rest of Tony's coffee.


End file.
